monster hunter craft:story of Steve
by Lamasta115
Summary: welcome as our main character Steve journeys on the path of being a hunter with nothing but his sword (and potential teammates) by his side defeating the vicious monsters on a forest filled island, only time will develop Steve's story. But mostly I want Steve's adventure to be one of a kind tale of his luck and misfortune with epic battles and awesome gear.
1. Chapter 1:The hunter

In the deserted isle the large, put peaceful, Apotonoth graze on tall grass with little worry or fear of danger. A low growl is heard in a nearby bush,a sense of panic is invoked by the growl and as the peaceful herbivores attempt to leave a huge monster arises from the bushes crushing then into tiny blocks on the ground, the eldest Apotonoth confronts the monster swinging its clubbed tail wildly the monster known as a Great Jaggi absorbs the hit and eats the poor herbivore alive the eldest Apotonoth's sacrifice is a honorable death to save it's children. briefly after this happened a man had been walking towards that area he sees the Great Jaggi and ducks behind a bush. This man is Steve, he never went out into the wild except for when he needed to hunt a few Kelbi for food. Steve hid there for about 30 minutes until a hunter arrived the hunter looked well equipped and battled the great jaggi about ten minutes later the monster had retreated, bloody and cut to shreds. Steve rose from the bushes and when the hunter looked at him he knew he had done something wrong. the hunter had shouted very loud and angry

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!"

Steve hadn't thought he had done wrong "w-what do you mean?"

"OH I DON'T KNOW MAYBE THE FACT THAT I COULD HAVE DIED!"

still very passive in his response "I-I'm not a hunter i couldn't have helped"

"YOU GOT A SWORD DON'T YA!"

"well yeah but biggest thing I've ever killed is a Kelbi."

A painful silence weighed between them for an hour finally the silence was broken after the hunter had calmed himself.

"Well I'm John, nice to meet you kid, what's you're name?"

not quite sure what's happening Steve responded "Steve, nice to meet you John, so why are you introducing yourself?"

"Well you gotta know your own teachers name right?"

even more bewildered than before "What?"

"I'm gonna teach your ass to be a hunter. Deal?"

"OK sure but..."

"No worries i have time, money, and by the looks of thing's you ain't got a family to care for."

John smiled at Steve and said his final piece "your training starts tomorrow at this location." John had told Steve while point at his map a small area not mapped by his own map he looked over his map and asked for John to mark the path there on his map and John did so and left turned back and yelled kindly "see ya tomorrow kid!" and then continued on his way. Steve wandered home in a daze, was he really about to go to this location so a man, who might've not have his wits about him, train him to his breaking point just over Steve not knowing better? Steve was stressed out about the fact he decided he'd go to the location tomorrow whatever might happen good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Trained to death

Steve laid on his bed only an hour after he had met John, he was so scared and confused he didn't want to train and become a hunter it was something many children wanted to do when they were young but this occasion was different. For all he knew he was condemned to death if he didn't go but he would be pushed to his physical limit if he did go. With millions of thoughts rushing through his head he drifted away into his sleep,within his dream, he saw john's dead body lying on the ground he ran over to it his head hurt but the sudden thought that this man was dead on the ground surprised him. Steve woke to the thin morning air and light breeze coming from his window. with an exhale of annoyance "guess i have to go now." Steve reluctantly forced himself out of bed and got dressed grabbed his iron sword and shield not fully ready for today he stumbled out of his little hut. the sun was bright and shining if it wasn't for the sun's position he would've said it was noon. he went to the area mapped out by john and sat their for ages waiting. A rustle was heard from some harmless Lynians. With a loud crack john dropped down from a large cliff-like rock and he saw john walking over slightly happy and surprised to see him.

"So you actually made it Steve."

"What was i supposed to do stay at home?"

"No, i'm just amazed you actually came."

"well i'm here."

"here take this wooden sword"

"OK?" Steve grabs the wooden sword and realizes john has a similar sword in hand.

"Are you ready?"

"uhhhh... sure..."

as if by command John had run at Steve, sword ready, within a second of this Steve was hit by the wooden sword. Steve yelped at the pain and fell to the ground his arm was very harshly bruised.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Steve exclaimed.  
>"oh uh sorry about that, here drink this" Steve grabbed the jar and drank it's contents his arm instantly felt better and the bruise went away. Steve got up.<p>

"Uh thanks?"

"sorry bout that..."

"...yeah sorry Steve forgot you've never hunted before so i went a little crazy on you."

"it's fine i guess, so um what was in the drink."Steve feels the spot where his bruise was.

"it's a potion... Wait, you're kidding."

"What?"

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT A POTION IS!" John is on the ground in hysterics.

"So what?"

"that's ridiculous dude."

"WHAT!?"

"Where do I start even i knew what a potion was when i started."

"oh shut up, lets keep training."

"Okay... gimme second." John catches his breath after his laughing fit.

the rest of the training went on at a quick pace after a while Steve started to get an idea of how to block John's attacks, John told Steve that he cant just block and that he has to be somewhat offensive. After Steve fought back some John started to counter his attacks and after long Steve was bruised up and down. John and Steve were tired of fighting and took a break. John told Steve to meet there tomorrow for the next day. Months passed by quickly and years were short to Steve. Later on in his training he got day's off more often so his teacher could heal his wounds and occasionally go out hunting for some little bit of fun hunting about a month after Steve's training was complete a man walk in through his door looking very serious

"Are you Steve?"

"Last time I checked."

"come with me."

Steve followed the man out of his house and taken over to John's house when he was brought inside there was a note on the table labeled 'john's will' Steve fell to his knees

"How?"

"John was a higher level hunter always goes for the near impossible to kill monster's... not many were surprised."

"Did he at least kill it?"

"With his dying breath he let himself get eaten and killed the monster from within."

"then how'd he die?"

"he was burned alive by the stomach acid."

Steve was so upset after that he couldn't speak for about a month afterwards. Only after the will was read, that he had some words to say.

"John was my teacher and best friend, he was a remarkable hunter where i haven't even hunted yet, three long years i trained with him, he was a reckless hunter, but the risks he took always worked out."

a brief silence that to him lasted forever passed.

"That man was the best damn hunter I've ever seen..."


	3. Chapter 3: Inheritance

When Steve read the will and about all of John's amazing accomplishments as his full sets of epic armor and weapons were to be donated, what was left of his belongings he gave to Steve when Steve overlooked the few items left he decided to slip on the leather armor he was left and started to try out first he plucked from the pile was a long slender sword conveniently enough John had labelled all of his stuff,this sword was labelled like so, Iron Katana, a longsword, he picked it up and when he swung it the motions of the blade were fluid but getting it to switch the direction of the swing proved near impossible once the blade picked up momentum it slammed into the wall on Steve's right. After many tries Steve did stop the sword from slamming into the wall but his forearms were burning next weapon he grabbed was a long slender lance with a very sharp tip he stabbed it in the air a few times and then grabbed the shield along with it he held the shield in the air as if he were about to block a very strong attack from a huge monster, he liked the weapon though it was difficult to use. next he picked up a massive axe he couldn't ell wat was so special about it but it was labelled, bone axe: a switch axe. he had searched the axe up and down for something until he found a trigger where his hands would hold it he pressed the trigger and the weapon sprung to life and finished in a greatsword like stature he swung the switch axe around and around in it's sword form. The axe had exhausted it's power and turned back into an axe then Steve noticed a a cord he could pull that recharged the axe when he pulled it. After toying with the axe some more he noticed an actual greatsword among the pile he grabbed it he held it easily thanks to a lot of strength training he did with John, once he got the sword comfortable in his hands he swung the sword he swung it over his head and dragged it through the dirt and used the dirt to build up a wall to stop his sword he put all his strength into it and dislodged the sword making it fly into the air and land behind him it breaking loose from one of his hands,he enjoyed using the sword. he grabbed the basic sword and shield combo what he saw inscribed on the blade made a single tear roll down his face. 'Steve i figured you would like my sword, If you are reading this I am dead you obviously know this now, good luck hunting, look deeper in the chest i think you are more of a dual swords person.'

"that son of a gun..."

"...he was the best hunter."

Steve placed the sword on a plaque the subtle words facing out towards the room. Steve found a huge formed metal hammer head in the chest he pulled it out to reveal the handle he charged up an attack like he was taught too and smashed the hammer into the ground it made a big indention in the ground. He put it in the chest knowing how destructive it was, he didn't want to break anything. the final blade he pulled out was the dual swords he swung them rapidly through the air as if he was actually battling a large monster. he found a bow and bowgun in the chest as well but he knew he wasn't a good ranged fighter. he decided that he was going to practice with the dual swords and master them. After Steve finished looking through the contents of the chest he pondered on what to do next then it hit him. He was going to join the hunter's guild as John was apart of he would have to start small but he thought 'well they'll ship me off too a place where the people there need a hunter to solve some big problem so... What's the worse that can happen!?' He asked the nearby quest counter lady about an application for the hunter's guild she gave him one of the forms for Steve to fill out he thanked the lady and went home with the form. Steve soon felt himself at a cross roads, with no idea on where to start with the almost endless-looking document. Steve sighed and decided to take a break from filling out the piece of paper and thought to himself 'now that i think about it I've never trained with dual swords.' Steve stood up and took a stroll to the practice courtyard and practiced techniques from the many books that were always there to help swordsmanship. After a long while of slashing at dummies he felt his mind cleared and refreshed. Once Steve had returned home he looked at the form and filled it out with everything he could provide (so some of the optional stuff was missing.) Steve, now ready to brave a new world of monster hunting, had picked up his dual swords and headed out to the quest counter. The quest counter lady looked pleased with the arrival of Steve and pleasantly said,

"I knew you wouldn't give up!"  
>"I just needed to clear my head before i filled out the form."<br>"Well good luck I hope you get in!"

The quest lady took the form and told Steve she would send it in the next chance she would get. Steve walked home and laid in his bed thinking about if he'd get in or not but soon the influence of sleep overwhelmed him and he drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

Steve awoke late in the morning to a lightly sunlit morning he got out of bed and groaned "Jesus how long was i out?" Steve pondered the question he had guessed he had slept till noon after this thought steve had made his breakfast including Jaggi bacon, Qurupeco eggs, and Apotonoth milk. Afterwards, steve went outside, it was a breezy day slightly cold, and peaceful he roamed around town greeting the people of the torga village, working hard to keep their system in working order. he stopped at the chief's hut and spoke to the chief

"Hello chief."

"Oh, hello Steve"

"This might be my last day here for a while..."

"I've heard Steve."

"so what do you think?"

"I wish you the best of luck Steve."

"thank you sir."

"But, there is one thing I must tell you."

"yes sir?"

"You've probably been told this by now but keep in mind you wont be able to come back home."

"I under stand this chief."

"good..."

"... well you should be off then, i suggest not making the guild wait very long."

With that, Steve left the hut. Sometime later many people gather by the docks upon seeing this Steve ran down towards the crowd of people pushing through them somewhat to see a man asking for "the new recruit" Steve walked up to the man asking him if he was referring to the recruited hunters guild member. The man said that he was indeed looking for the recruit. With this, Steve told the man that this recruit was him, the man told Steve to pack his things and and say his goodbyes and gave him a report sheet. Steve walked home after this reading over the sheet he was going to a place known as Rogen. Many other things filled the sheet like what monster's are there, how many other hunters there were there going to be, and, finally words on the bottom of the sheet warned Steve about the same thing the chief said in small fine print were the words, During your course of duty you may not return home at any point in time, once your work in that town is finished you will be given the choice to go home for a period of time or go to your next line of duty. Though this bothered Steve he still knew that he wanted to be a hunter he was determined to battle amazing beasts much like his teacher before him! Steve packed up all of his stuff and went to the man and told him he was ready to go to Rogen, the man told Steve to get aboard the ship so that they could set sail. About an hour later his home was an impossible to see dot in the distance and he focused his attention dead ahead towards the direction of their destination. Steve asked the man if there were any other people on the boat he replied.

"I usually pick up hunters in bulk there should be at least one other hunter down there."

Steve descended into the boat to see a sleeping hunter he looked no older than Steve so he guessed somewhere in his 20's he felt bad for this hunter didn't have anything but a sword a shield by his side. Very suddenly the hunter woke up he hopped up and had his sword at Steve's throat and he demanded

"WHO ARE YOU, WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

Steve responded calmly. "I'm the only other hunter on this boat calm yourself."

"oh... uh sorry about that." The hunter sheathed his sword.

"It's fine so I am Steve a new hunter from Torga."

"Well I'm Rathen."

"That's an interesting name where you from?"

"I'm from a place known as Conve."

"never heard of it." Steve's voice lacked subtlety.

"it's a place not far from your village Torga."

"Oh, that's cool. So where are you heading?"

"To some place called Moga village, It's something to do with earthquakes from what I know."

"Have fun with that."

"Yeah I know right, So where are you heading?"

"To a place called Rogen apparently there has been something deep in the jungle near there that has started a massive amount of wild fires."

"Oh great I would love to be burnt alive" Rathen spoke sarcastically.

Steve let out a small laugh, there conversation continued like this for hours of them cracking jokes about each others mission's. for a while Steve had stopped worrying about his home and his fate as this conversation had kept him from those thoughts. Later in to the day the ship captain had shouted for Rathen, Once Rathen had gotten to Moga it was Steve's turn to arrive at his destination within a couple miles Rogen was spotted and Steve was nervous, they told Steve he had to make his way to the village through the forest. Steve wandered on to land he was rocking back and forth trying not to fall, once he regained his stability he made his way through the forest the leaf bed was thick only letting in specks of sunlight at a time. Steve found himself hacking through the tall grass making a fairly safe path through the forest he saw light not far from him and he chopped through the grass faster and faster. He had tore a path into the light and he was greeted by a massive gate with a small door, the gate itself seemed to be made of large amounts of stone and the door was made of a nice spruce door. He knocked on the door, surprised, when a young child opened the door. The child was pushed out of the way and a man was staring at Steve. The man's voice was raspy and deep.

"ah you must be the new hunter."

"I am indeed."

"well come on in you must be exhausted."

"Believe me I am."

Steve just before he said that realized how tired he actually was his bones and muscles ached. his brain screaming at him for rest Steve took his first steps into the village he took no time to explore or look around he went to the hut they had made for him and passed out. 


	5. Chapter 5: Strange occurrences

Steve wakes up to the unfamiliar walls and sits up in his bed. Steve recalled his past exhaustion and disregarded it as he stood up and suited up in his leather armor and his trusty dual swords, Steve laughed at this thought 'huh, trusty? I haven't even used the swords yet...' Steve thought deeper into the idea 'well I guess that means technically they are trusty.' after pushing the thought aside he stepped out of his hut and looked around the village for the first time it had the basic quest counter and weapon/armor smith. Along with an items shop and gear shop. He paused and checked his wallet it had about 500z in it. Which would get the average man through about a month of living, anywhere, but to hunters this was pocket change. As much of the items of a hunter's world would easily surpass the 100,000s in price. Some of the weapons Steve could only dream about would cost in the 1,000,000s easy. Steve cleared his mind about money that wouldn't matter soon. He walked up to the quest counter, he asked the quest counter girl (which he admittedly found attractive.) for the quest book he looked at it. Words couldn't explain his disappointment to find that there was only one quest. Now it wouldn't have been so bad if the only quest wasn't 'picking mushrooms' Steve very unwillingly accepted the quest reading the quest requirements and found that these mushrooms were needed for a form of medicine that was in high demand.

Once Steve made it to the questing grounds he wandered around the base camp at first exploring his new surroundings. There was a tent with a bed and two chests, one blue one red, he looked at them and saw a label on the red one 'quest item turn-in.' the blue one labeled 'starting quest supplies.' Steve, curious, looked in the blue chest to find some basic items he might need such as whetstones and healing potions along with a map and various ammo supplies meant for the bow-gunning hunters. He left the camp with the items he needed he looked at the quest chart 'gather 10 unique mushrooms' with a sigh Steve got on his knees near a mushroom patch he found six unique mushrooms in the patch this took him a minute to find them as the quest charter warned him the mushrooms he was looking for easy to miss as they were very small. Steve wandered about the areas listed on his map for some form of mushroom patch for about a half hour. He had nine mushrooms he had about ten minutes left to find the mushrooms with panic in his voice he yelled."DAMMIT!" he dropped to his knees."What will they think of me..." Steve sat there frustrated. "...I can't even pick mushrooms, how can they trust me to kill some big threat to the village." just then, from some unknown source, a unique mushroom rolled in to his view. He grabbed it and looked in the direction of where it came from to see a tall strong looking man was looking down at Steve with pity. Steve spoke first.

"Who are you?"

the man replied in a deep rough voice. "Okay or don't thank the guy who saved you from failing."

"Oh, sorry... thanks." Steve had no idea of what was going on.

"Don't mention it I had trouble with this quest too."

"You? I don't believe it."

"Then you better start believing it." The well geared hunter help Steve up.

"Thanks, the names Steve."

"No problem Steve you should turn those in by the look of your timer you've only got a few minutes."

"Oh right."

"I'll be seeing you later I suppose."

Steve ran to the base camp and dashed to the red chest and placed the mushrooms in the chest. Inside the chest an inscription was at the bottom that read 'if you've completed this quest pause your timer and bring it to town along with the items you gathered.' Steve did so and in return got 200z he thanked the quest lady and went home for rest. He thought to himself 'Who thought picking mushrooms would be so stressful.' Steve soon passed out in his bed due to lack of energy. The next morning he got up out of bed and went to the quest counter he asked about his next quest the quest counter lady had said no new missions had become available, but she said she would contact him when some new quests became available. With time to kill Steve walked around town to see if there was anything to do, while he was walking past the smith's forge he heard a whisper.

"Hey hunter..."

"Huh?"  
>"I have something for you." The smith reveals himself to Steve.<p>

"Well... What is it?"

"Lemme see your sword"

"Uhhh... Okay?"

The smith took Steve's swords and started to bang away at them with his massive hammer then melted the sword blade in his furnace continuing to bang away at the two swords when the smith gave them back he said.

"It's the least I can do since you're helping our town with this problem."

Steve looked at his sword confused. "What did you do to it?"

"I upgraded it for ya."

"Okay so whats the catch?"

"No catch just promise you'll figure this whole mess out."

"It's my job as a hunter sir I wont leave till I figure this out."

"Thank you.. uh Steve was it?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Good luck to then Steve... let that blade serve ye well."

"I will"

With this Steve walked off further in to town. Steve was surprised by the smith's kindness though he didn't see the difference in his swords. Strolling through the town Steve found out that there was a farm and training grounds for Steve's usage. With no more for Steve to really explore he went back to the quest counter.

"Still nothing, sorry Steve."

"It's fine, I was just seeing if there was anything available."

"Really sorry about the inconvenience."

"I'll just go out in to the wilderness and gather materials I guess."

"Good luck Steve, bye!"

"I'll see you later."

Steve set out into the woods and looked around for materials he found some whetstones and herbs along with some blue mushrooms so he made some potions. Steve gathered things for about an hour when he saw a huge plume of fire in the distance. Steve ran towards it swords in hands what he saw was horrifying a Deviljho was laying dead on the ground next to a huge lava cover beast he didn't believe his eyes at first an Agnaktor was biting away at the Deviljho's corpse biting off fairly large portions at a time. Steve had trouble comprehending the situation a Deviljho was so much stronger, it made no sense that it would had killed it and Agnaktor used lava attacks not fire none of it made sense but Steve could no longer ponder the question as the monster looked at him. With little time to think Steve ran away as fast as he could, then it all made sense in Steve's mind. Time seemed to pause as Steve realized that the Deviljho couldn't hurt the Agnaktor due to it's black rocky armor it had, with no extreme heat to return the Angaktor's lava skin back to normal the Deviljho had fought and uphill battle trying to tear through the rock with force but it was hopeless. Steve couldn't defeat it if he tried so al he could do is run for his life now.

With luck Steve lost the monster and made it back to the village breathing heavily he ran to the quest counter when he got there he told the quest counter lady of the Agnaktor. When she heard of this, she sent a letter to the hunters guild within a couple days a letter was mailed back specifically to Steve. It read.

'Dear Steve,

we have decided it would be better for a more experienced hunter to take your job there at Rogen as this village has a greater danger than we think you can handle if you wish to accept a bout will dock in a few days if you board the ship you will be sent home and payed about 5,000,000z for your assistance in this issue and you will wait for the next emergency that we send you to handle.

Sincerely,

The guild'

Steve thought it was tempting but he made a promise to these people, that he would solve it, and that was what he intended to do. He wrote back to the guild

'Dear guild,

I appreciate your cause for concern but I think you understand that I made a promise to these people one I intend to keep so thank you for your concern but I will stay here and continue my job here.

Sincerely,

Steve'

Steve sent the letter. At the end of the week a letter telling Steve the risk of this but how they understand his wishes and respect his decision. Many people were glad Steve decided to stay he told them he was just doing his job. For most of the week Steve didn't sleep so when he finally got to his hut he didn't even get to his bed he just passed out on the floor.


	6. Chapter 6: A real hunt

**Sorry about this series starting off slow it'll pick up the pace from this point on I hope**

** Disclaimer: I do not own MonsterHunter or Minecraft**

Steve woke up the next day with a letter laying on his small little side table he picked it up and read it the letter explained how another hunter was being brought to Rogen and how they preferred it if Steve met him at the shore to help him to the village with an exhale of annoyance Steve mumbled to himself.

"Didn't see anyone helping me through that damn forest."

Steve got dressed and rushed out of his hut. Seeing it was mid day and he still had to help the new hunter through the forest. The path he carved through the forest was slightly less noticeable than before but it wasn't that hard to clear the path once again just a few tufts of grass every once in a while. When Steve reached the shore he was annoyed when there was nobody there. After waiting for what seemed like forever a boat finally came into sight he waved them to shore and helped the new hunter off the boat. He lead the new hunter back to the village with little problem only a small ambush of jaggi. After dropping off the newbie Steve ran to the counter and asked about any new quests the quest lady replied with a smile.

"Lucky you we got an actual hunting quest for you!"

"What is it!"enthusiasm clear in his voice.

"Its hunting some jaggi nothing to extreme, but it is better than picking mushrooms!"

"When do I go?" his excitement weakened but still evident.

"When ever you're ready just go to the departure station."

Steve got a few potions ready and set out for his first real hunting quest. He ran over to the quest departure station, just a gate that lead to the hunting grounds, and busted through it he ran straight past the blue and red chest and ran out towards an area well known for being a jaggi's nest. To Steve's demented joy there was about 30 jaggi in that one area. All of the jaggi were staring Steve down, A minute passed when suddenly a jaggi dashed at Steve a confident smile on his face he swung his sword rapidly within seconds ten jaggi had found their death at the end of his blades. At most 20 more stood there staring at their fallen brothers who had attempted to attack Steve. The group of jaggi staring first at him then at the ten dead jaggi on the ground. With no sign of them attacking Steve charged killing one after another, a few ran the rest met their death. He carved off useful pieces of the small jaggi. He returned to the camp site where a person asked for proof that he had slain 10 jaggi Steve gladly replied by saying

"That's easy I've got the blood of about thirty on me."

The man said that he'd need real proof and Steve gladly showed the man his spoils. The man sent him home for his reward the quest lady gave him about 700z for his efforts. Steve went over to the smith and asked what he could make with his materials the smith looked it over with disappointment evident in his voice.

"I'm afraid there's not enough here for any better armor."

"That's a shame." Steve spoke rather annoyed.

"I have some spare materials that will allow me to make some of the armor you wanted."

"That'd be great, but are you sure you can spare them?"

"Of course it's no problem."

The smith took some of Steve's materials laid them on his anvil and ran back inside his main building and came out with a bright green ore known as malachite ore. He then melted the materials and formed them into what looked like to Steve _vambraces, _he slid them onto his arms and moved his arms to get use to the new armor. He thanked the smith and returned to where he left the new recruit, the recruit had a iron greatsword. The recruit had greeted Steve and asked about a place to stay Steve told him about a few huts not far from where his hut was the recruit followed Steve to his hut to break the silence Steve spoke to the new recruit.

"So, where ya from?"

"Huh?"

"Where ya from?"

"Oh sorry I'm from Bildu."

"I've heard about that place, isn't that where that string of murders happened a long time ago?"

"Yes my father died in that incident."

"Oh... I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, my father abused my family, nearly killed my mom."

Steve now slightly confused on his standings with the new hunter merely kept quiet for the entire trip back to his hut. Once they had reached the hut Steve he asked the new hunter's name he replied with one word.

"Monoblos."

"So you're named after a monster?"

"All of my people are named at the age of 13 depending on how we act we are named after a monster, I was a very direct thinker there was only one way to me,mostly fighting."

"Well your name matched you pretty well then huh?"

"Yes, but, they were going to name me Dire Miralis because I was respected and feared, but they found it fit someone else better so they gave me Monoblos."

"Is that bad or good?"

"It's a perspective thing most would think it a good thing but to me it's a downgrade from the name I could have."

"Well it makes you a lot easier to work with I think."

"How so?"

"Teamwork isn't built by fear."

"I agree."

With this Monoblos departed into his hut, a small smile on his face. Steve ,still outside his hut, departed into his hut as well. Inside the hut he removed his armor and laid in his bed drifting to sleep. The next morning he got up put on his armor and checked the quest counter lady she said there was no quests available but in about an hour there would be some fresh ones being sent in. Steve went over to Monoblos' hut to wake him Monoblos woke up and picked up his greatsword and walked out of the tent. Steve told him of the predicament and Monoblos suggested the spar for practice. When they began the better swordsman was obvious as Steve had avoided Monoblos' sword every time and landing hits hits on Monoblos about 98% of the time. Monoblos doubled over from exhaustion. Steve told Monoblos that he had a long way to go before he could ever be at the same skill as he was but told him it was a good try anyway. It was Monoblos' turn to ask questions as he quizzed Steve about his background.

"So where are you from?"

"Torga."

"That's a nice place I hear."

"It is."

"So your name is Steve right?"

"How did you know?"

"It was in the little packet they gave me you were the only other hunter here according to the packet."

"Its true, at least, I would hope so."

"So... who trained you?"

"Huh?"

"Well I am the best fighter in my village, someone extremely skilled had to have trained you."

"Yeah you're right I was trained by a hunter named John."

"Is he pretty good at hunting?"

"He was he died trying to kill an elder dragon by himself."

"So he failed?"

"No, he killed it, at the cost of his own life."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"He's the reason I decided to be a hunter."

"I'm sure he was a great hunter."

After Monoblos left and went back to his hut, Steve went back to his hut and laid in his bed deep in thought. He thought about John and how much he missed his teacher. Everyone in his family died after a Rathalos attacked his village. His father died fighting and his mother burned to death after their house collapsed to Steve, John was family. Steve laid there in his bed and enjoyed the silence there wasn't much of it now.


	7. Chapter 7: Big game hunting

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these games.**

Steve had been patient and one by one he completed his rather boring quests he was losing his drive to continue questing to him it was, collect this, collect that, kill small things. He woke up preparing for a boring day as he thought all he would ever do is collect these things that didn't help him what-so-ever. He climbed out of bed and suited up got his weapons in their sheathes on his back and walked outside. He was greeted by Monoblos with a drowsy/bored voice.

"When do these quests get fun?"

"I'm not sure, its been a really slow week."

"I've noticed, you know when I joined the guild I was expecting epic monster killing."

"me too, it'll pick up the pace though..." Steve paused. "... I hope."

"you'd better be right."

They traveled to the quest counter to see about some new quests. The energetic guild lady bounced up with joy once she had settled she congratulated them.

"Congratz!"

"on what?" the said almost in unison.

"On getting you're first large monster quest!"

Steve and Monoblos broke out into a smile unable to stop it from happening. Monoblos looked as if he had died and gone to heaven. Steve accepted the quest for them and they sprinted around town doing some final checks making sure they were fully prepared. They met at the quest departure station, Monoblos was their before Steve, and they left. They were at the familiar deserted island they spread out to find there target Steve found him and his jaw dropped, before him stood a large bear with spiked shelling on its arms,sharp long teeth, and a leathery underbelly.

Steve shook off his amazement and darted towards the bear, drawing his blades, he got the first few hits, unfortunately the bear retaliated quickly and sent Steve flying towards a wall. Steve was on the ground, he felt like crap, he got up quickly knowing what was happening the bear slammed into the wall, Steve barely avoided the attack. Persisting to attack the bear now confused due to his impact with the wall he took his opportunity, and raised his swords as he filled them with energy.

He swung like a madman, faster than he had ever swung before, and hit the dazed bear at least 30 times in succession just then Monoblos walked around the corner and seeing the bear, charged in, He made it within range of the bear and pulled his sword over his head and smashed down with unbelievable force the bear got up, obviously injured, and started charging away from the duo. They chased down the bear, keeping in close pursuit, the bear reached a bee's nest and started eating the honey inside of it.

"Stop that thing from healing!" unexpectedly exploded from Steve's mouth.

With inhuman strength Monoblos threw his sword it smacking the side of the bears face and destroying the hive. Steve saw the error but deemed it appropriate given the situation. The bear charged quickly at Monoblos missing by a few inches, Monoblos took off after his sword the was dug into the ground. Steve slashed at the bear to get his attention but only did damage to it. The bear was a few yards from hitting Monoblos when Mononblos freed his sword from the dirt and quickly blocked the attack with his hulking sword.

White breaths of air were coming from the bears mouth and a wild look into the bears eyes. Steve had ran up and slashed with quick and efficient strikes. The bear's crazed look had disappeared, replaced by fatigue, it had started to drool and limped as fast as it could away. They followed the bear easily and started to slash at it many times Steve struck the bear some odd of 20 times as Monoblos had slashed about five times each swing hit their target.

The bear had fallen to the ground giving up it's attempt to live. Monoblos stopped steve from attacking for a second. Monoblos was telling Steve his "awesome" plan.

"no, that's cruel."

"i just wanna finish it off quickly."

"that's a brutal thing to do."

"it wont feel a thing, over in a instant."

"fine but I can't watch give me a second to leave."

"okay."

Steve left the area and Monoblos frowned.

"sorry poor guy..."

With that Monoblos lifted his sword holding it level with the dying bears neck. He lifted it over his head and swung down with extreme force, beheading the bear. He shouted to Steve that it was okay to come back now. The two gather the useful pieces of the bear the things they could use for armor and weapons. They returned to the town and asked for their reward, given 1000_z_.

Steve went to the smith and looked over his options he chose to make a chestplate out of the parts he obtained. He put on the chestplate and liked the look of it. The armor had decent plating along with shoulder pads strapped to a middle piece that goes around the torso. The armor was very good protection, better than anything he had. The chestplate had a beautiful deep blue that Steve enjoyed looking at.

He met with saw Monoblos outside of his house, cleaning the blood off his sword. Steve spoke to him.

"Did you get an upgrade or something new?"

"No, but I found out that monster's name other than it being a bear."

"What's it called?"

"It's name is Arzuros."

"Interesting name."

"I thought so too."

"How did you find it's name out."

"Asked the guild lady."

"Ah... So why do you look so depressed."

"I don't know, I guess I felt like that thing had a greater purpose and we just... killed it."

"Purpose or not, it's our job we don't get a choice man."

"I know, I'll get over it I'm sure."

"I'm sure of it."

Steve left Monoblos to battle his demons. Steve went home to prepare for their next quest along with cleaning his swords and other the basic maintenance of repairing his armor. He wasn't sure what his next quest was but he prepared the same way as he did with the Arzuros. He made some potions and mega potions to heal himself with in case of a serious injury, got some whetstones for his swords, and did some final checks. He decided it was late and that he'd need some rest. Steve jumped onto his bed and laid there until he soon fell asleep.

Steve's dream was crazy and made no sense to him yet a huge monster, so big it could crush him with it's smallest claw appeared to him. And spoke from nothing but it's thoughts.

"You are never prepared for this."

"Prepared for what?"

"You are never prepared for this." it said again.

"FOR WHAT!?"Steve said shouting at the top of his lungs.

"To protect a doomed village." It said it so calm it made it almost sound like a good thing.

"What?"

"No matter what you do I'm afraid that village's fate along with the world's fate is doomed."

"You mean there's no hope?"

"There is hope I have seen it in you and Monoblos."

"So we can stop it?"

"Only time will tell but right now the world is doomed."

"why?"

"your chance to defeat the monster and save the world are below one percent, I know this for sure."

"but I could still beat it?"

Steve woke up and couldn't go back to his prior dream no matter how long he lay there. He decided to keep the dream from Monoblos as to not worry him but sent a letter to the guild depicting his dream in reply they sent 1,000,000_z_ and direct instructions to him and Monoblos to continue there questing as normal and use the money the had been given wisely. He stopped by Monoblos' house and gave him his 1,000,000_z_. Monoblos took it and asked.

"where did you get a hold on this much zenny?"

"the guild sent it."

"why"?

Steve thought of his next words carefully. "I had a dream last night..."

"About what?"

"A colossal monster stood before me and spoke of the world's fate he told me we are the only hope but our chance to win this fight are below 1%"

"BWHAHAHA, had me going there for a second HAHA."

"I'm serious."

"Oh, shit..."

"I know."

"We made a promise to the village, are we gonna keep it?"

"You think there's actually a choice? We either die fighting or just give up?!"

"Fine lets just rest for now and think on this."

"Okay we will."

The two go to there houses laying in there beds and killing time. Some time later Monoblos gets up walks over to Steve's house and asks if they can hunt more Arzuros', Steve smiles and says yes and they continue to hunt Arzuros' to get the pressure out of their thoughts.

**Hey those of you who enjoy this story please leave a review on how i can improve or details you may dislike and also i'd like to recommend my friend Darkness1080 he's a lot better at these than i am and he got a great story he's working on so check him out if you want to.**


	8. Chapter 8:A flame before dawn

**Hello there and welcome back sorry this took so long my computer was being a derp, deleted this chapter three times already.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own these games.<strong>

Steve had gathered enough materials to get a full set of the Arzuros armor as well as Monoblos did. Steve had felt good about their chances against the upcoming monster they were to fight. Though killing an Arzuros is a good place to start Steve knew most people didn't have trouble killing them, but, a Great jaggi was a much stronger monster, and much faster. Steve had walked up to the quest counter and asked for the quest the guild lady told Steve the quest hadn't come in yet.

With nothing to do but find a way to kill time he decided to read some books he had found among the many weapons left to him he read them with interest. Steve had read for a while, once he was done he went to his chest of gear and organized it the books content taught Steve how to fill his chest more efficiently with this new knowledge he had a much larger amount of room in his chest, double what he had used to have.

Steve was having less to do by the second when a person entered his hut and told him the chief requested him. Having nothing else to do he followed the man to the chief's hut, much larger than the others. When he entered to his surprise there was no one there but a note where the chief would normally sit. It read:

Dear hunter,

I had to run out in to the woods for my own reason, but I need you to gather the following.

*10 Fire herbs

*10 Firedouse berries

*50 Nitroshrooms

Steve gawked at the list, the berries and herbs he could deal with, but the nitroshrooms would take him hours to collect. His only other worry was the fact that all the items were fire related. He asked the man who guided him here about the items and the man just said that the chief was never really interested in fire before and had no clue why he would needs all of these items.

He started towards the village gate to complete the task, but to his surprise he found a small sack with 45 Nitroshrooms in it. Not knowing why the sack was there and no one around to have owned the sack he gathered all of them and carried on. The fire herbs blended well with the rest of the assorted herbs he gathered the fire herbs quickly and then moved on to the berries. For the berries he just killed around 20 Kelbi within minutes and gathered the berries from them. Lastly he gathered the mushrooms which took about five minutes due to the fact that unlike other mushrooms these had a slight red glow to them.

When he got back to the village he saw a dark figure moving quickly towards him he jumped out of the way and, to his surprise, saw a flaming leviathan reveal itself. Covered in thick igneous rock.

With little time to react he drew his blades and charged towards the monster. His swords flung wildly at the Agnakator but, to no avail they just bounced off of the creatures rocky armor. He grew tired and realized the monster had not moved since he attacked it. Stepping back he saw the monster, seemingly in pain, laying on the ground. He stepped towards it's head and saw that it was in no condition to battle it laid there in misery. What Steve did next surprised even his self. He pulled a potion out of his pocket and tried to _heal _the monster with it. The monster tried to get up after drinking the potion but fell over in pain yet again.

Steve felt very bad for the monster and said things to the monster the monster seemed content with this. Steve continued talking to it till it eventually died. He regrettably carved the useful pieces off of the Agnakator and walked home. It was late at night when he got home, no one was awake in the village so he walked to his hut. Walking by the quest counter he heard sounds of which he didn't want to hear so he very quickly sped up his pace and covered his ears.

Finally home, Steve rejoiced as he very much so wanted to sleep. He slept soundly that night, no crazy dreams to worry him just a good rest. The next morning he walked over to the quest counter.

"Hey there!" she said in her high-pitched voice.

"Hi." Steve said in a rather depressed voice

"What's wrong?"

"How far back does this building go?" he said pointing to the whole quest counter building.

"Oh I don't know about 20 feet back with a door about midway you know, my room."

"Well I got back late last night and passed the quest counter on the way there."

Her cheeks turned bright red. "Oh. Did you hear much of it?"

"Only a small amount, I didn't exactly enjoy hearing it."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you stayed out late."

"So who was the guy?"

"You don't know him, He is someone I knew from my training, he only comes into town on rare occasions so..."

"That's fine just keep it down next time or sound-proof your room, just do something about it."

"Yeah I'll do something about it."

"Relax, every human does it, you act like I'm going to use that as blackmail."

"Okay, again really sorry."

"So any new quests?"

her bright red cheeks seemed to calm down to just a pinkish color. "Yeah they sent the Great Jaggi quest you were expecting."

"I'll put a hold on it for now I'm ridiculously tired."

"Bye."

"See ya later."

Steve stopped by the chief's hut first to drop off all of the items he gathered the night before finally going to his hut to go to sleep. He dreamed about the encounter with the Agnakator the night before except it went differently than last night. The monster got on it's legs after being given the potion and blasted a lava beam out of it's mouth in the direction of nothing. Illuminating the area some revealing a figure in the distance, Steve paused a moment and ran towards the figure then was struck in the head by an unknown object knocking him out.


	9. Chapter 9: Shots fired

**Just so you all know I had to reboot my computer and lost the other chapters but I do plan on getting them saved again. This chapter should be longer than all of my other chapters I hope.**

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own these games.<strong>

Steve rose from his bed with no idea on what to do that day he slipped on his armor and decided to check the quest counter. On his way there he found Monoblos they seemed no different than twins in there armor then only distinctive feature was there quite different weapons. Steve's dual swords were meant for damage dealing as Monoblos' Greatsword was as well, not as much, but slightly heavier made for breaking a monsters many features.

They had arrived at the quest counter ready for a hunt, Monoblos avoided formalities and simply asked if the quest was in, Monoblos was really tired of not killing any monsters he was tired of hunting bears, Steve was sharing this impatience.

"Yeah they finally got in the next quest."

"thanks." Monoblos said bleakly.

He read over the page, his excitement was restored at the news that for the first time in a week he smiled. The quest depicted a monster all to familiar to Steve, The Great Jaggi, he had held it off until now, yesterday had worn him down after he ate and slept he seemed much better than he was before hand.

They wasted no time, they took the quest and waited for escort to the quest area. Once their escort had arrived they hoped in and rushed him onward. They lazily drifted to the quest area. To pass time they kept reading the mission briefing. Seemingly unimpressed Steve looked at who requested and had to say something

"Really?"

"What?" Monoblos said with curiosity.

"Look at who submitted the mission."

"Oh wow, that is pretty dumb, I mean, One of the town's guards?"

"That's just sad."

The boat stopped as their conversation ended, The man guiding the boat spoke.

"We're here."

"Thank you." Steve said tipping the man 100z.

"Yeah, thanks." Monoblos said giving the man 100z as well.

They stepped foot into their camp searching the blue chest for the usual gear, some guild-supplied potions, their maps, a couple paintballs, rations and the small guild-supplied whetstones. They ventured out of the camp to the deserted island area labeled very clearly as area "2".

they had split up to find the monster. Steve saw the tail of the Great Jaggi round a corner and he chased after it expecting an easy battle. This Great Jaggi stood almost 20 feet tall, 4 times the size they normally are,and almost 50 feet long, Steve called for Monoblos in a panic.

"Monoblos! You're going to want to see this!"

Monoblos rounded the corner to see the giant monster, he tried to say something but couldn't due to his amazement. With haste he drew his blade holding it ready to swing when it was time. Steve and Monoblos Charged at the monster. Steve yelled to Monoblos halfway to the monster

"I'm going demon stay out of the way okay!?"

"Got it!" Monoblos replied seconds before he swung his sword at the monster's legs. Steve had a red glow around him, and then he swung like a madman getting in about 5 attacks per second. The monster swung his tail in a semi-circle like pattern towards the monster it hit both Steve and Monoblos, Steve's Demon mode stopped him from getting pushed but, Monoblos went flying, Slamming against a wall, he got up and drank a mega potion.

Monoblos did a draw slash at the Great Jaggi and swung sideways keeping up a constant combo. Steve had come out of demon mode and backed off briefly to recover stamina, after his stamina was full he ran back in a started swinging at a normal pace the Great Jaggi body checked both of them and sent them flying backwards.

Once they had gotten up they each drank a couple potions and ran back in, Steve had done a jump slash as Monoblos did a draw slash. The combined force had knocked the giant monster back, they took their chance and slashed away. The Great Jaggi's face was in reach and Steve had cut away at it breaking the frill. The monster had gotten up and white steam coming from it's breath by the looks of things, It was pissed.

It rapidly attacked the duo taking chunks of their health at a time. Steve was almost dead when he was shot with something that had helped him recover he got up to see that the Great Jaggi was hit with an explosive from an unknown source. Then three more explosive had gone off on him the Jaggi was confused and unable to retaliate to it's hidden foe's attack.

Steve took no time to question it and he took his chance and sliced away at the monster by the time he was done he had stopped to catch his breath he looked up towards the monster's torso then he noticed it was limping away, he chased after it but was stopped by a sudden explosion in front of him. Out ran a young female hunter with a Bowgun that appeared to be made of light weight Great Jaggi parts what she wore was the female variation of the Arzuros armor That Both Steve and Monoblos wore. Her hair was a dark brown. She spoke with a soft voice.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Uh... yeah fine." Steve spoke quickly

"Okay good."

"So... are you here to help or what?"

"Oh! Right I forgot, Let's go!"

They took off after the Great Jaggi, it had ran to it's nest when they arrived the monster was asleep breathing lightly. The Young female hunter took off towards it and placed a massive explosive barrel by its head. She backed away about 20 feet and shot the barrel it exploded and the force threw the Great Jaggi back into the rough rocky wall.

it got up and tried to body check the group but, Monoblos blocked the attack with his sword. Steve ran out from behind the protection of the sword and went into his demon mode and slashed at a brutal speed. The monster quickly grew tired it was beaten and battered from the shot's out of the young huntress' bowgun. It only took a minute or two after they all started attacking again from the monster to give out and die.

They collected they're rewards from the guild and from the beasts dead body and returned from the village where they started questioning the young huntress. Monoblos said something before Steve could

"Okay so who are you?"

"I'm uh..."

"Come on out with it."

"I'm Sarah" She said sounding very unsure

"Well Sarah where you from?" Steve asked very relaxed.

"Same place as you, Torga." The mention of his home upset him, it was the one thing he was trying keep out of his mind.

"Well I've never seen you before."

"I was always in out in the wild, hunting just about anything I could find, training my gunning skills"

"well no wonder you're so good at shooting."

"Thanks!" Sarah smiled at the two.

"Well It's late, do you have a place to stay."

"Yeah the guild sent me to help you, the villagers readied a hut for me, so on another note, I was observing how you two fought."

"Well what did ya think?"

"You two are reckless, you don't seem to plan your attacks."

"Well then..." Steve said coldly

"But you two are brave and do not fear death, it's an admirable trait."

"Well it's late, we should probably go to bed."

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." Moaned Monoblos.

When Steve arrived at his home he found something was off, not being able to pin point it he laid in his bed and fell asleep. The next morning, Steve woke up to find that the swords on his wall was gone he got up and check the rest of his gear and found it was missing as well only the stuff he had on him was left. He ran into town, furious, he went into the elder's house tearing it's door off it's hinges. He ran up to the chief and and yelled telling the chief of his stuff being stolen. The chief muttered just loud enough for Steve to hear it.

"So the rumors are true."

"WHAT RUMORS!?" Steve had been desperate to find someone to tear limb from limb.

"Sorry kid but people have reported someone they didn't recognize going into your house he was armed we couldn't stop him from taking everything from you."

"DAMMIT" Steve punched through a nearby wall.

"What's wrong kid, you still have your dual swords and good armor with you."

"They took the sword that my master wrote his message on." Steve said coldly, leaving the building.


End file.
